


Ready? Go

by Romantic_Universe



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 03:26:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16925607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romantic_Universe/pseuds/Romantic_Universe
Summary: You know that Kihyun isn't just taking you out to dinner to get into your pants, but maybe you want him to do it either way.





	Ready? Go

Kihyun has been nothing but a gentleman all evening long and you know what that means. Well, actually it does not have to mean anything. You know that Kihyun didn’t take you out to a fancy dinner just to get in your pants. But maybe you just really want him to. And the fact that he’s been acting like the best boyfriend you could possibly imagine only adds to that. He held the door open for you, helped you take off your jacket, pulled back your chair and paid for the insanely expensive food at the fancy restaurant he took you to. You would have offered to pay half but after just looking at the check for a second your mouth already felt dry.

And somehow the facts that he doesn’t expect anything in return just makes him deserve a reward for all this even more. You know that Kihyun just likes spoiling you, that he has no hidden intentions, that he wouldn’t try to push you to do anything. After all, you’ve only been dating for a month or so yet and he said he’d wait until you feel ready. But maybe you do now and maybe tonight would be the perfect night to take that next step in your relationship.

Kihyun insisted on walking you all the way home and even if you would have wanted to you couldn’t have stopped him from it. Then again, you didn’t really try in the first place. With one hand Kihyun is carrying your heels, that you took off because walking in them is just uncomfortable, the other hand is holding yours. He offered to give you a piggyback ride but you declined, fearing that you might be too heavy for him. All the way you two keep laughing and chatting about the most random things, he asks how things are going in your life and he always listens to you complain about the annoying people on the train in the morning, the stress at your job and how the latest episode of your favourite show was somewhat disappointing.

When you reach the front door you both stop awkwardly for a second. Kihyun is smiling at you, probably waiting for you to kiss him goodbye and you are thinking. About how you haven’t cleaned up your bedroom in a few days. About how you didn’t fully shave your whole body this morning. A lot of different things, but then Kihyun smiles at you, slightly confused, and you forget it all.

"Is there something wrong?", he asks, a slight frown growing on his lips and you quickly shake your head.

"I was just thinking", you mutter, in the back of your head there is still that slight bit of concern but you push it aside as you ask the question."Do you want to come inside for a bit?"

Kihyun’s eyes widen for a moment, then he just nods.

"Sure, I’d love to."

If you were worried about your messy bedroom earlier that concern is now gone. The second Kihyun closed the door behind the two of you he buried his hands in your hair and eagerly pressed your lips onto yours. Since your hair is still filled with bobby pins and hairspray it almost hurt a little but you didn’t really mind his fingers getting tangled in there. Without ever fully parting you slowly lead him to your bedroom. He slips out of his shoes on the way, leaves them standing in the hallway, he probably dropped yours somewhere as well. When you pass the doorstep to the bedroom he slides of your jacket and lets it drop to the ground. You stop before the bed, finally pulling your lips apart again, breathing in heavily and in need of air. Kihyun begins placing soft kisses along your jaw and on your neck as his hands wander up your back to find the zip of your dress. Once they reached their goal he slowly opens the zip and steps back so you can let the dress drop to the floor. In the meantime, Kihyun takes off his jacket and starts unbuttoning his shirt when he suddenly stops to look at you.

"Are you sure about this?", he asks. You simply nod before you connect your lips with his again. Apparently, that is all the motivation Kihyun needs. He hastily takes off the rest of his clothes, before he fumbles with your bra behind your back. Somehow you both get a little tangled up in the process and as you try to take a step back you lose your balance. Luckily you land with your back on the bed and Kihyun above you, pinning you down.

He is completely naked now and his already erect penis pressing against your panties – the only piece of clothing you still wear – makes you almost uncomfortably aroused. Sadly Kihyun does not tear that last bit of fabric separating off you right now, instead, he stops again to look down at you.

"Do you, uh, do you have some…", he stutters, his face a little flushed. Oh. You didn’t even plan this far ahead. But there should still be some condoms around here somewhere. Even though at one point you didn’t think you would ever need them again. They should still be okay to use though.

"Check the top drawer", you whisper back. Kihyun awkwardly climbs off again to open the top drawer and in the meantime, you take a second to think about if you really want to do this. Because right now is probably the last moment to pull the emergency brake. It’s not like you don’t want this. You thought about this for some time now. But what if you won’t be good enough. You never asked Kihyun but you assume that someone like him must have some experience already. You are not a virgin, but you wouldn’t call yourself an expert either. And maybe you’ll be too boring, too vanilla for him.

Kihyun must have found the condoms in the meantime, he is already leaning over you again, slowly tilting his head down to kiss you, but he stops. He must have read your mind or maybe your thoughts are just that obvious on your face.

"We don’t have to if you don’t want to, it’s fine", he whispers and that is the moment you are finally sure that you want this, and you want this to happen right now. With one hand you pull Kihyun’s face closer so that your lips finally connect, the other hand wanders down. Kihyun isn’t fully erect anymore but you are eager to change that. You wrap your hands around him and begin pumping slowly. You can feel Kihyun moan into the kiss while his hands also travel down your body to help finally slide of your panty. You are already wet but Kihyun still makes sure to use his fingers, circle them around your clit until you have to break the kiss to gasp for air. Kihyun uses that break to completely rid you off your panties and put on a condom. He gives you one last look, questioning with his eyes whether you are really okay with this and you make sure to look at with all of your eagerness. Apparently, Kihyun understands because as he presses his lips against yours once again he also carefully pushes his tip into you. It doesn’t hurt at all and you eagerly tilt your hips up to meet his movement.

Kihyun pulls back from the kiss for a second.

"Is this okay?"

You simply kiss him again as you begin rotating your hips up against his pelvis. Soon Kihyun meets your rhythm with his thrusts. You never really stop kissing, almost biting each other’s lips sometimes. Your arms are wrapped around Kihyun’s back, hands digging into the skin of his shoulders, he has one under your neck and the other roaming up and down the side of your body, sometimes stroking your breast, almost as if by accident, but it always makes you moan into the kiss when his fingers softly brush against your nipple.

After some time of slow rhythmic thrusting, you can feel how you begin to clench around Kihyun more desperately, wanting to feel more of that mindnumbing friction. And in turn, Kihyun speeds up a little more. The kiss becomes sloppier, his thrust less rhythmic and you can feel heat boiling up inside of you. You finish first, with an orgasm that leaves you unable to do anything for a moment. Kihyun takes a little longer, a few more thrust before he almost collapses on top of you.

For a moment you remain like that. Sweating, breathing heavily, that lingering feeling of happy after an orgasm washing over you.

Kihyun is the first to move again. Carefully he pulls out of you and rolls off, lying on his side next to you. You also turn to lie on your side so you can look at him. His face is slightly flushed and his beautiful hair is a little sweaty with a few strands sticking to his forehead.

"I love you", you hear yourself whisper, almost like a reflex. It feels natural.

Kihyun smiles before he leans in for yet another kiss.

"I love you too."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written based on a request I received on tumblr:  
> “a fluff smut in which fem reader and bf kihyun go out on an expensive dinner date and end up doing it for the first time“  
> I'm currently uploading all of my old work onto ao3 in case my blog gets deleted


End file.
